Prior art lighting systems often use light diffusers to redistribute light from point sources or linear light sources to convert such concentrated light sources to more pleasing large area light sources. In optics, a diffuser is any device that diffuses or spreads out or scatters light in some manner, to give soft light. A Perfect Reflecting Diffuser (PRD) is a theoretical perfectly white surface with Lambertian reflectance (its brightness appears the same from any angle of view).
Diffused light can be easily obtained by making light reflect diffusely from a white surface. Diffusers can include ground glass diffusers, Teflon® diffusers, holographic diffusers, opal glass diffusers, and greyed glass diffusers. Such prior art diffusers are generally positioned between a light source and the area to be illuminated to distribute the light received over the area to be illuminated.
A diffractive diffuser is a kind of Diffractive Optical Element (DOE) that exploits the principles of diffraction and refraction. It uses diffraction orders to manipulate monochromatic light, giving it a specific spatial-configuration and intensity profile. Diffractive diffusers are commonly used in commercially available LED illumination systems. Usually, the diffuser material is GaN or fused silica with processed rough surfaces.
Most people know well the typical prior art devices employing solid panel diffusers for ceiling lighting which are often constructed from a translucent material to pass light and may further provide a printed pattern. Such prior art devices are designed for the primary purpose of providing light and may be somewhat aesthetically pleasing, however, clearly, only minimum efforts, if any, are made regarding aesthetics.
Such is unfortunate for the aesthetic quality of lighting is under appreciated. For example, it has been said that food is the prose of a party. If so, lights are its poetry. What prior art lighting systems fail to achieve is a marriage between art and light. More particularly, what is needed is an apparatus that uses art as a light source for a room, a light source whose primary purpose cannot be accurately described as art or lighting alone.
The disclosed technology addresses such issues with diffuser technology and lighting systems that utilize a signature perforated design diffuser panel that provides a dual purpose. It provides diffused lighting while creating a signature geometric perforated pattern. Thus, when turned off, it is wall art, and, when turned on, it is wall art that provides lighting, and not just any lighting, a signature lighting experience.